the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clearwood
Clearwood is a story being written by Donald Newton. Plot and Setting Francis Adams escapes from prison eight years after his first initials murders to go after eight year old Gabby and her adoptive family the Russells. His older brother, Jefferson Adams, hunts for him to stop him from hurting more people. Meanwhile, another mystery looms over the Russell family as the past is slowly unfolding in the mist of the murders. Characters DTAG.jpg|GABBY RUSSELL (8): Gabby is the final girl of the story. She is the daughter of Francis Adams, the adoptive daughter of Sam and Karen Russell, the adopitve sister Jenna, and the adoptive cousin of Mickey Montana. She is very much like Jamie Lloyd and Nancy Carter. Because the story focuses on her biological father as the killer, she is the final story. Ella Valentine.jpg|JENNA RUSSELL (16): Jenna is the secondary final girl of the story. She is the daughter of Sam and Karen, cousin of Mickey Montana, and the adoptive sister of Gabby. She is dating Donald Newton. She will become a target for being a member of Gabby's adoptive family. BTS-2x06-01.jpg|MICKEY MONTANA (18): Mickey is the final boy of the story. He is Jenna's cousin who has moved in with her family after his divorced father recently passed away. He is dating the much older Edward. He will become a target for being a member of Gabby's adoptive family. Mickey will very much be like Scott and Tyler from the Honor Stories. LPASFA.png|SAM RUSSELL (46): Sam is the husband of Karen, father of Jenna, adoptive father of Gabby, and the uncle of Mickey through marriage. When Megan Lawson, Gabby's mother, died, Sam and Karen adopted Gabby as thanks for when Megan babysat Jenna when she was a little girl. Sam will do anything to protect his daughter and adoptive daughter from Francis. 2midge.jpg|KAREN RUSSELL (46): Karen is the wife of Sam, mother of Jenna, adoptive mother of Gabby, and the aunt of Mickey from her late brother Greg Montana. She and Sam adopted Gabby after her mother Megan died in a car accident. The same happens a year later when her brother is killed, Karen and Sam take in Mickey. She is hiding a secret from Jenna, Gabby, and Mickey that only Sam knows about. TOJA.jpg|JEFFERSON ADAMS (34): Jefferson is the older brother of killer Francis Adams and the paternal uncle of Gabby Russell. Jefferson stopped his brother during his initial killings. But when Francis escapes from prison, he goes on a hunt to stop his little brother from killing innocent people again and save his young niece from her own father. Young Donald.png|DONALD NEWTON (16): Donald is Jenna's boyfriend. He may seem like a nice guy but Donald isn't what he appears to be and will do something that will hurt Jenna. He will become a target for being Jenna's boyfriend. MV5BOD.jpg|EDWARD JENNER (31): Edward is Mickey's much older boyfriend. Despite Mickey being young, their relationship is not hidden as Mickey's now late father had previously approve of their relationship. Edward cares deeply about Mickey and will do anything to protect him from Francis. As a result, Edward might become a target for being Mickey's boyfriend. Glenn Rhee-1-.jpg|GLENN RHEE (16): Glenn is a Korean friend of Mickey who becomes friend of Jenna upon Mickey moving in with Jenna. He is very kind, friendly, and innocent compared to his others friends. He is dating Maggie. He will become a target for being a friend of Jenna and Mickey's family. Maggie_Greene.jpg|MAGGIE GREENE (16): Maggie is Glenn's girlfriend and a friend of Mickey who becomes friend of Jenna upon Mickey moving in with Jenna. She is very kind, friendly, and innocent compared to her others friends. She will become a target for being a friend of Jenna and Mickey's family. Sosie_Bacon_as_Roxie_Andrews.jpg|RACHEL WATSON (16): Rachel is apart of Jenna's group of friends. But she is the girl that Donald is seeing behind Jenna's back. She is also the Sheriff's daughter. Sheriff.png|SHERIFF TOM WATSON (40s): Tom Watson is the Sheriff of Clearwood and the father of Rachel. When Jefferson Adams arrives at Clearwood, he informs Watson of Francis's escape and possible presence in Clearwood. Watson will do anything to stop Francis from killing more innocent people in Clearwood. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Francis attacks his ex-girlfriend and her friends. But discovers something in the process. Chapter 2 TEASER: Eight years later, Francis escapes from prison with the help of a mysterious figure known as MIB. Meanwhile, 8 year old Gabby is having nightmares about Francis. Chapter 3 TEASER: Jefferson discovers that Francis has escaped from prison and sets out to find him. Meanwhile, the Russell family attends the funeral of Karen's brother Greg Montana. The Russell family takes in Greg's son Mickey, whom will get close to Gabby and Jenna. Chapter 4 TEASER: Jefferson finds Francis at a gas station. But Jefferson soon learns that Francis isn't alone. Chapter 5 TEASER: Gabby is bullied by kids at the park. But she is saved by her new angel and hero. She goes to the costume store where one of her nightmares comes to life. Chapter 6 TEASER: Jefferson gets a ride from someone who understands what he is going through. His driver is a special cameo who has a special history that we're familiar with. Chapter 7 TEASER: Mickey and his friends hang out at the Russell house while Jenna takes Gabby trick or treating. Meanwhile, Jefferson arrives at Clearwood and meets Sheriff Watson. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *Most of the story is taken from Halloween 4 with the exception of Mickey's storyline about moving in with his aunt after his father died. That story is similar to Tyler and Rey's storylines in the Honor story. Both character get close to a child they vow to protect. *Each character is similar to a character from Halloween 4: **Gabby is just like Jamie Lloyd, a child who loses a parent and is hunted by a killer. **Francis is just like Michael Myers, a killer who is after a child who he's related to. **Jefferson is just like Dr. Loomis, a hero chasing after a killer. **Jenna and Mickey are just like Rachel Carruthers, the teenage hero who protects the child. **Donald is just like Brady. Like Brady, Donald will cheat on Jenna with another female. **Edward is also like Brady as both work at a store where the child gets their costume at. **Rachel is just like Kelly Meeker. Both girls are the daughter of the Sheriff who sleeps with the older sister final girl's boyfriend. **Sheriff Watson ist just like Ben Meeker. Both characters are Sheriffs with slut daughters. **Sam and Karen are just like the Carruthers, who foster Jamie and are Rachel's parents. Victims Killer Francis |} MIB |} Survivors